nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript:Kai-lan's Big Movie﻿
(Flashback to The Moon Festival) One day,Kai-Lan and her friends are playing volleyball in the backyard. Kai-Lan: "This is fun!" Rintoo: "Yeah,but I don't want to play anymore." Kai-Lan: "Okay." Kai-Lan and her friends stopped playing. Then,they head to the playground. Lumiere: "What now?" Tolee: "What should we do now?" Kai-Lan: "Let's go down that slide." Kai-Lan goes to the ladder,climbed up,and slid down the slide.Next came Rintoo,then Tolee. Lumiere was last,so he climbs up the ladder and slid down the slide. Lumiere decides to go down the slide again. He climbed up the ladder again. He started to jump constantly and jumped off the slide and didn't hit his head on the ground...hard. Kai-Lan, Tolee,and Rintoo walked over to Lumiere. Tolee: "Are you okay,Lumiere?" Lumiere: "Yes" Rintoo: "Uh,you're Lumiere." Lumiere: "That I have properly introduced myself to you, now who are you? my word Kai-Lan: "We're Kai-Lan,Rintoo,and Tolee." Lumiere:(lighting his candlesticks) "Oh,uh,I was told to never talk to strangers." Tolee: "We're not strangers. We're your best friends." Rintoo: "Yeah. And we were going to get some pizza." Lumiere: "Very good" Kai-Lan: "Woah...he remembers everything." Lumiere offers a magical lamp. Rintoo "And he's the servant." Tolee: "Lumiere is some talking candle." Kai-Lan: "Let's introduce him to Yeye." Lumiere hops onto the slide . Lumiere jumps into Kai Lan's hand and she and her friends walked to Yeye,who was growing sunflowers. Kai-Lan: "Yeye! Yeye!" Yeye: "What's wrong,Kai-Lan? Why are you carrying Lumiere?" Rintoo: "Lumiere is the servant of her household." Tolee: "He is the friend of a clock named Cogsworth." Hoho: "Like a dashing warm welcome let me introduce to my friend, Cogsworth and remember YeYe it's always my pleasure to serve you" Kai-Lan: "See?" Yeye: "I think I know him. Let's go see Cogsworth." Later at the Kai-Lan Land palace, Lumiere and Cogsworth are making Kai Lan live there. Kai-Lan: "I know Lumiere. I need time with Cogsworth." Hoho: "Heh that guy?" Tolee: "He's right next to you." Lumiere: "This palace is your home, but feel free to go anywhere except the dungeons which is off limit Cogsworth: "But, Lumiere we don't want to put this girl in danger in fact we want to have the full custody of her. (Flashback to Dance With Kai-Lan) Yeye: "So.Do you remember Cogsworth, Lumiere?" Lumiere: "Of course." Dr.Mario: "Yep.I believe that Hoho has a case of...Knockity Noggin". Hoho:(Looks at Dr.Mario) "What's that?" Dr.Mario: "It's when you bonk your head and you lose all of your memories..." Hoho:(Moos like a cow) Dr.Mario: "...And you start mooing like a cow." Tolee: "Ai-Yah.What can we do,Dr.Mario?" Dr.Mario: "Well,about the only thing you can do is to try to share some past memories with Hoho and he'll start to remember things." Kai-Lan: "Hey.I know what we can do." At Kai-Lan's house,Kai-lan gets her journal. Kai-lan: "Okay,Hoho. This journal has all the things of the great times we had together. They will bring back your memories. Do you remember when we're on our campout?" Hoho: "No..." Kai-Lan: "Do you remember the dragonboat festival?" Hoho: "No..." Kai-lan: "Or...do you remember our Chinese New Year parade?" Hoho: "Uhhh......maybe...did we carry the dragon?" Kai-lan: "Yeah. I said that bigger kids are suppose to carry it,but WE carried it instead because we were old enough to carry the dragon." (Flashback to Happy Chinese New Year!) Kai-lan: "Ah,yes. That part where we carry the dragon is my favorite part...and it sure was alot of fun." Tolee: "Do you remember that time,Hoho?" Hoho: "No,but it sounds really great..."(moos like a cow) Tolee: "Ai-Yah!" Rintoo: "Hoho still doesn't have his memory back..." Kai-lan: "Don't worry. I can fix this problem."(goes into her closet. She got out the Memory Bot 3000) Hoho: "What are you doing?" Kai-lan: "I'm getting something out of my closet. It's a device that'll get your memory back." Hoho goes to Kai-lan's heartbox,opens it,and finds a card with Kai-lan and Yeye hugging. Hoho: "What's this?" Hoho read it. Hoho: "Did you make this? Where did you get it from?"(moos like a cow) Kai-lan: "That's my card for Yeye when I was setting up a thank-you party for him." Hoho: "A thank-you party? For Yeye?" Kai-lan: "Don't you remember? Yeye does so many nice things for us,so I planned the party for him. When everything fell over,I was upset." (Flashback to Kai-lan's Big Surprise) Hoho: "Gee,I don't know why you would fell sad when the party's ruined....and I also liked that pineapple cake." Kai-lan: "As I was saying,presto! My Memory Bot 3000. This baby will show you the great times we had together."